Far Away From Me
by Acinorev17
Summary: Kurt and kitty are starting to grow closer to each other, and their friendship turns into love. But before they can tell each other, Kitty is hurt, putting her in a coma. Kurt blames himself and leaves...Rating T just to be safe, will probably go up to M if I figure out how to write that in a good way...
1. Near To Graduation

Kitty Pride was nearly bursting with excitement. This year, the year of her early graduation, was looking out to become a great summer. It was only a month and a half left, six weeks, and all the major exams were done. That means that for a majority of their free time, Kurt, Rogue and herself could relax and take it easy, they weren't mandatory to be in school! Of course, there was some big assignments and homework to be done during this time, but just the thought of all the lazy days and nights clearly made up for it according to Kitty. Lance and Kitty had broken up just a week before, after a long period of coldness in their relationship and Kitty felt a huge relief from that Lance had decided to go home over the summer instead of staying in Bayville.

The breakup had been her idea, since she was the one to start having feelings that their relationship was coming to an end, while Lance thought they had it good the way things were. Namely that Kitty stood up with his careless, ruthless way, and forgave him easily for his mistakes when he asked her to. But Kitty had slowly begun to grow out of this, she was tired of always being the one to forgive and forget, of trying her hardest for it to work only to be disappointed time after time. He had once been the first one to really understand her, coming from the same school and understanding how hard it was to go from being a teenager to something more in a matter of days. But her infatuation had gradually simmered out and now she felt almost nothing for him, he had shown repeatedly that he cared little, or none at all about how his actions affected those around him. He hated not being respected in the world, but at the same time thought that it was a great idea to cause havoc in the mall in broad daylight, just because something didn't sit right with him at the time. She honestly couldn't understand how he pierced those two parts together.

Snapping out of her rendezvous, she smiled and waved excitedly when she spotted her best friend Kurt Wagner coming down the hallway. Kurt had been yet another reason why things hadn't worked out between her and Lance, his jealousy of the happy, blue, fuzzy teleporter made him drop hurtful comments about him, which would make Kitty jump to his defence. Kurt may not like Lance, but never black listed him as Lance did. In the last month, however, Kitty had started to realise she had feelings for the Fuzzy One, feelings beyond just friendship. He was always kind to her and went beyond his ways to help her out, he was funny, intelligent, mischievous, and all in all one of the sweetest persons she had ever known. His girlfriend, Amanda Sefton had broken up with him two weeks prior, once the thrill of dating a mutant wore off. Kitty and Rogue had been furious on behalf of Kurt, who'd taken the separation quite easily. He'd later explained it that Amanda and he had kind of used one another, Kurt for wanting to be normal, and Amanda for the excitement of having a mutant boyfriend. Their breakup had therefore been relatively painless, and Kurt had soon reverted back to his old ways, which consisted of movie nights with the gang, early wakeup calls/ tickle fights with Kitty, and late night talks on the roof on starry nights, just the two of them. Kitty worshipped those moments, when they would just talk about random things, or be totally quiet, letting the night speak for them. It also gave her opportunity to rub up against him and his soft, silky fur without waking any suspicion.


	2. Chapter 2 Hidden Love

**Disclamer: I know I didn't say it in the first chapter, but I sadly don't own the X-men Evolution series or the characters. The plot is mine though**.

Chapter 2: Happy For Now

Kurt grinned happily when he saw Kitty wave back. For the longest time, ever since he had first met her, he'd had a crush on her. When she made it clear that she wasn't interested, he'd settled for the warm and strong friendship they'd created. He'd gone out with other girls, Tabitha and Amanda, but he never felt the way he did around Kitty. Never could they awake such happiness and warmth inside of him like she did. Things were never awkward between him and Kitty the way it was with other girls, he didn't have to wonder whether or not something was wrong, what she liked or disliked, he already knew. They'd told each other almost everything, and the things they didn't tell, they picked up anyway. It helped of course that Kurt took a great pride in memorizing little things that Kitty liked, or things she did in different states of mind. Kitty didn't know this, but the reason why Kurt always knew she was upset when she tried to act casual, was because he'd spent years memorizing her expressions and subtle getaway clues in her behaviour that always told him when something wasn't right.

Kitty to Kurt was…Like a drug, he know it wasn't good, that she'd never see him as more than a friend, but he just couldn't stop watching her, loving her, care for her; heck, he _needed_ her in his life. One time he'd decided to give up on her, and spent a whole school week trying to avoid her as much as possible. It had been hell. Every waking moment he had wondered about her, from the dawn of day (_will she get up in time without me bugging her?_) to breakfast (_Does she get enough to eat when I'm not there to pester her to?_), at lunch (_I hope she finds a seat, I always saves her one_), in class and between them ( _Please don't let her forget about or homework/ Don't partner me up with her/ Remember we have a test next week Katz/ Lance better not try to get her in trouble!_) and at dinner (_Please don't talk to me!)._

Training was easy in that that he could keep up the acquired front of being a good team mate only. It was demanded that you kept a civil and friendly tone towards your team mates during practise, plus communication was necessary during it. Come Friday and Kurt had been completely wiped out. Not only had he been exhausted of forcing himself to stay away from her, but it seemed she'd doubled her effort in trying to get to him. She'd sought him out during breaks and lunches, intended to start conversation with him. Every time, he'd made up some baboonery about having to be somewhere or do something. And every time, he saw the hurt look in her eyes, he just wanted to take her in his arms and hold her tightly, kiss away the pain and make her smile again.

Then, on Friday night, after dinner and before the traditional movie night, there was a small, hesitant knock on his door. Kurt had been laying on his bed, staring up in the ceiling, wondering what Kitty was doing. Not really feeling up for company, but at the same time dying for a distraction from the girl that always haunted his mind, who he could never have, and whom he'd swore to avoid. The latter reason had won.

"Come in! It's open" he'd shouted at the door. In fazed the last and first person he'd wanted to see. Kitty looked down on her shoes after locating him, looking guilty or apologetic. Her voice was thin and shaky as she spoke, as if she'd just cried or was about to.

"I'm- I'm sorry Kurt. I- I really am, whatever I, like, did, I'm so, so totally sorry." Her sentence dragged out to a loud, pathetic sniff. Kurt had confused looked over at her where she stood, scrounged up like she expected him to hit her. Seeing her so distraught, it almost made him want to cry as well, he had no idea what she was talking about.

"Vhat do you mean Katzchen? I'm not mad at you, liebling" he shushed gently. Worriedly, he watched as Kitty's shoulders started to heave up and down. He left his bed to paddle closer to her, her posture even more scrounged over, her chin pressed into her chest and her arms hugging herself. There came a strangled sound over her lips, as from a wounded animal.

"Why else w-w- would you like, ignore me, and- and avoid me this whole week? I- I-I like don't *sniff* know what *sniff* I like did, but *sniff, sniff, gasp* but I'm like, soo sorryyyEEEE!" Her sentence ended in a long, tearful wail as her resolve not to cry crumpled and all floodgates opened. Kurt stood shocked as Kitty cried, sniffled, choked, gasped, swallowed and blabbed incomprehensible for a few minutes. He couldn't understand that she'd actually had missed him, the blue, irritating elf that woke her up by tickling her early in the morning, and who bugged her during the day. His heart soared at this, but quickly dropped soon after when he remembered that he'd made her cry. Without wasting another second, he fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around her, rocking her slightly while stroking her hair.

"Shh… Mien schatz, don't cry…It's alright, it vasn't your fault…Shh, don't cry, it vas mein fault, I just- vell I had a rough veek, JA? It vasn't anyzing you did, I promise." Kitty slowly stopped crying, though it took awhile for her to calm down fully. She dried her eyes before looking up in his (at the time) yellow eyes with no pupil. Sniffling a little bit, she managed to perform a small smile for him. She then proceeded to give him a hard, tight hug in thanks.

"You really mean that Fuzzy?" she'd whispered in his neck, unknowingly blown her hot breath over his very sensitive ear, which made him shudder against her, before purring lightly.

"Ja liebe, I just had a tough veek, I should have told you zough" Kitty chuckled weekly in his ear.

"Yeah, you should have. We're best friends, right? Like, forever and ever, okay?" Kurt had felt a little sting at those words, but just tightened his grip around her before answering.

"Ja, natürlich liebling, alvays and forever" he answered, pressing his nose into her hair.

"Wanna, like, go catch that movie with the others?"

"Of course liebe, lead ze vay."

After that, their friendship had really flourished; they were always together in their free time. They supported each other through the rough times they had, played pranks on the other residents, teased Jean and Scott about their emotions for each other, trained together, eat together; they laughed, cried, told each other secrets and always helped each other out. Kurts' thoughts came to an abrupt end as his Katzchen reached him. Her smile was big and bright, laughter shone in her eyes; she seemed genuinely happy. Kurt flashed one of his own mega grins in return, just happy that she was. He'd never thought that Kitty would ever break up for good with Lance, but he still loved her from afar, and hoped against hope that she'd one see him as something else but a friend. This week had been one of the best of his life, they'd spent more time together now that both were single, and he loved every second of it.

As they went towards the cafeteria, Kitty talked about what she wanted to during the weekend, while Kurt just hummed along with her. In his mind, he went over the times the two of them had been watching movies together, whether it was with the rest of the students or not. How she would press up against him… or sit in his lap, all the while idly stroking something against his fur. Be it fingers down his arms or on the back of his neck, arms against his, or leg against leg; it all sent pleasant tingles down his spine and a tingling feeling in his stomach. Worst it was, he decided, whenever she was shifting in his lap for a comfortable position in the rec room during movies, or when she (God Almighty) got a hold of his tail and started playing with it. Only the thought of it sent shivers through his body, and he had to direct his thoughts to more disturbing images as he felt "certain parts of his anatomy" take interest.


	3. Chapter 3: Changes

Kitty looked at Kurt out of the corner of her eye. He seemed tense; gaze set straight, eyes glazed, body rigid and hands clenched. He was chewing on his bottom lip, which she knew he would ultimately slice with one of his sharp fangs. Kitty bit back a sigh of longing. _Oh God, his fangs… How I could once find them scary, I don't know. They are so sexy, gives his sweet person a edge, sort of. Man, those things can make me weak at the knees when he smiles and one of them just pops out…_Shaking her thoughts out of her head, she reached out for one of her friends pterodactyl hands. Kurt jumped a little when he felt a small hand brush against the fur on his left hand, looking up he was greeted by a concerned smile from his Engel. Kurt smiled back and opened his hand to give hers a slight squeeze to tell her he was fine in a persuading way. She squeezed back before reluctantly letting go of him.

Kitty could not belive how much Kurt had changed during the year. He'd hit grow spurt which made him almost a foot taller than her, which was only accented by that he know walked and stood straighter. She was still new to the fact that she had to look up at him, seeing as she barely reached him to his chin. His face had gone slimmer, gotten more mature with high cheekbones and a strong chin and jaw. The fur on his body had darkened, from cerulean to almost indigo, and round his eyes it was even darker, which made his now fully gold eyes stand out all the more. Beneath the fur, Kurts' muscles strained against the skin. He had become incredible buff according to Kitty, but still kept his lithe, acrobatic forms. His Pecs were well-defined and his whole chest rock hard. His biceps wasn't as evolved as Scott or Logans' where, but Kitty didn't like overly muscled men with huge arms and zero mobility. Kurts' were perfect in Kittys' eyes, strong like steel but yet slim like an acrobats aught to be.

His legs were even more muscular, they made themselves known every time he moved, moving under the skin in tantalizing waves. His back was ripped as well, and his backside even more so. Kitty often had to mentally scold herself for wanting to squeeze that but to see if it was as firm as it looked. Kurt and she were best friends, and she severely doubted he'd appreciate her feeling up his but. Finally his tail, God she loved it, there was something about it that wanted her to grab it at all times, play with it or caress it. She know he didn't like people touching his tail, but sometimes she just could not help it, when she was distracted or when the temptation got too much for her. His hair was still long, straight, smooth, and soft, and her fingers longed to tread through that dark blue mass. Kurt also had an interesting vocabulary, except for the (according to her) sexy German, he could also growl and purr. The former made her always shiver in anticipation while the latter made her want to rub up against him and make him do it again.

And the fur; It was something of the softest and most amazing things she'd ever felt against her body. It felt like suede under her fingers down his arms, like cashmere at his legs, and she was sure that the fur at the back of his head was pure silk, just like his tail. She was almost sure she was developing a blue fetish, or a fur one; or both. Kitty knew she would never be able to experience all that furry luxury first hand herself, she knew she'd missed her chance with a long shot about that. When she first arrived at the institute, she had at first been afraid of his looks, but that wasn't what kept her at edge around him. It was his constant flirting; insinuating that he saw something attractive about her. In her old school, boys only flirted with her for two reasons, to get her help with homework or to make fun of her. Here was now a boy she did not know in which category to place him in, and that made her uneasy. She had instead gone with Lance, who treated her how she thought a guy should treat someone like her. Now, Kurt was more handsome than ever, and she knew there must be dozens of girls drooling over him, fur or not.


	4. Chapter 4: Movies and Friends

As they ravelled the corridors heading for the cafeteria, they passed Tabitha and Ray hanging in a corner. Boom- Boom looked up and smiled at the duo as they passed, and they smiled back. True, Kitty hadn't been a huge fan of Tabitha when she first arrived at the institute, with her flirting with Kurt all the time and acting recklessly around him. She didn't like the fact that she would eventually pull her best friend down with her in trouble. But during the Sirens thing, when she'd stopped being with Kurt, they'd actually grown closer and Kitty had learned that Tabitha actually was alright. A bit reckless and flirting, sure, but warm hearted, brutal honest and brave as any x-man. She liked to bend the rules a bit, but tried to avoid outright breaking them, especially since she'd moved back into the institute. Another reason, Kitty believed, was Ray. Other boys may see only her shallow, superstitious self, with flirting and shopping as her sole interests.

Ray and Kurt, however, were both great judges of character, and saw that it was all a great act for the majority of times. While Kurt had tried to help her show the real her, he was just too soft minded and his great heart was to his disadvantage against her high self confidence. Ray was different in that that he was just as tough and independent as her, and therefore had a different approach towards her. Whenever she acted like a utterly shallow girl, he would just ignore her until she let the charade drop and let out the sweet, humours girl beneath. Kitty guessed that the other girl had been through something that forced her to create this personality to protect her self, and this was only enhanced when they met her father. Ray was good for her, in that he was her rock, her stability, the one how saw right through her, behind all her defences to the girl within. Kind of what Kurt did to her. Tabby was good for him too as she was always honest and told her opinion and her desires straight on, which gave their communication an effective boost since Ray was kind of quiet and didn't speak much without having something to say. Ray nodded in a silent greeting as they went passed, before continuing their conversation. Kurt threw an amused glance behind him and shook his head, because even though they fitted together so perfectly, they weren't dating. _Speak for yourself, he thought, it isn't like you're making leaping process in your own department. _Shaking his head, he followed his dream girl towards their destination, taking his time to appreciate the way her but moved when she walked.

A couple of hours later, the final bell rang throughout Bayville High. Several shouts of joy or relief were heard from different classrooms. Kurt was happily putting away his books in his locker, grateful that it, once again, was a weekend. Suddenly, two slender hands wrapped around his eyes, and a familiar voice breathed in his ear.

"Guess who?" Kurt pretended to give the thought serious consideration.

"Hmm, maybe Cameron Diaz? Or Katy Perry? Ah, I know now; Taylor Swift!" he could hear the person behind him giggle a little. He furrowed his brow in mock thought, pouting slightly.

"Nein? Ach, vell zen; Kate Vinslet, Robin Vright, or, vait Olivia de Havilland!" The person behind him was shaking with laughter at this point and released his eyes. Kurt turned around and pretended to be shocked over that it was Kitty behind him, laughing heartedly.

"Oh mien Gott, vas it only you, Katzchen? I could never have guessed" he proclaimed.

"Yeah right, Fuzzy, as if any of those go here. By the way, it's Kate Winslet and Robin Wright in those cases. And like, who's Olivia de Havilave?" Kitty said once she managed to calm down enough to speak. Kurt gave her a horrified look, as if she'd said Toad smelled nice

"It is Olivia de Havilland, mein Gott Katzchen, she only co- played in eight of Errol Flynn's movies, and one of zem being Captain Blood! How can you not know that? It should be part of common knowledge!" Kitty rolled her eyes at Kurt dramatic outburst over her not knowing all about the swashbuckler movies that Errol Flynn had starred in. Waiting till a break came

"Alright, when exactly was this recorded?"

"In 1935" was the rapt answer. Kitty rolled her eyes in response. The blue mutant shot her a wide grin, before he closed his locker and hoisted his backpack up on his back. It was unusually light, as they didn't have any homework. Together they made their way out towards the school parking lot. Scott and Jean were already there, seeing as they on some days ended their collage lectures early, they had offered to give some of the students a ride home. Both of them went to the same college within car pooling distance, Jean studying psychiatry and Scott history. Most of the other students were picked up by Storm in the van. When Kitty and Kurt reached the red cabriole, they noticed that Evan **(I brought him back from the Morlocks, cause I think he belongs with the x-men.) **was already seated, but Rogue wasn't there. Kitty hit her forehead in realisation.

"Damn, Rogue told me she wasn't going home today with us! She said she was meeting up with her drama club and maybe go somewhere with some friends after." After they'd been exposed as mutants to the public by Magneto, many of the institute kids had lost a big part of their friends, but Rogue had lost least, maybe partly because many of her friends where either Goths or heavily into fantasy, so most of them accepted her as she was, only slightly more special then before.

"What friends would that be?" Scott questioned sharply, and Kitty shrugged.

"Don't know, I like, guess Lenore, and maybe Ebony, Lorna and Melanie? I'm not sure."

Scott nodded before taking off towards the institute.


	5. Chapter 5: Ice, Milk, And Logan

**Disclamer, I do not own X-men Evolution or it's characters, love the show though! **

Upon arriving, Kurt all but flew out of the car, ducked under Bobby coming skating in on ice suspended in air, Jubilee behind him**1**, and continued towards the kitchen. Kitty smiled, shook her head, and phased out of the car to follow him. Once inside, she saw Rahne sitting on the edge of a seat in one of the couches, intensely watching a Nature documentary about seals in the Antarctic waters in the rec room, with Roberto sprawled over a armchair, one arm and leg hanging over the back, intensely watching Rahne. She tusked when she saw the trail of cold water bobby's slide had left in is wake as it started to melt. _He's going to spend the afternoon mopping that up,_ she thought as she proceeded to the kitchen. When arriving, she noticed that Kurt was already searching through the drawers in his quest for a snack. Already put out was a carton with chocolate milk, that both Kurt and Evan was addicted to. Kitty went straight over to the fridge, fazed her upper half through the door, and pulled out a canister of milk. Proceeding unscrewing the top and taking her first sip while munching on an apple, she continued watching Kurt go through the top most shelves, while being anchored to the chandelier in the ceiling by his feet and tail, making him hang practically horizontally in the air. Giving up a sound of triumph, he released his hands and proceeded to swing his body downwards in a pending movement so that he got up at the chandelier by his feet, he proceeded to unhook his legs and tail, before falling down to the newly installed small kitchen island in a soft crouch. He smiled triumphal while holding up three snickers bar in the air in a victory gesture.

"Aarghh, At last, I've found ze hidden treasure of Munroe, ze Hideous Hider of Snacks for Hungry Elves! Feared by all decent eaters, aye mate" Kitty snickered as Kurt did his best impression of a pirate, while squinting one eye closed, as if he had an eye patch, while waving around as if he held a sabre in his hand. Kurt suddenly froze in his acting, opened his eyes and returned into his crouching Gargoyle state. Both his eyes seemed to grew larger, his ears visibly twitched, and he put his head crocked to the side. Kitty was torn between saying "AAWW!" at the vision, and laughing at him for looking just like a confused little kitten. She knew, that when he wanted to, he had the most adoring puppy eyes that remembered you of a lost, hungry, and cold little feline. Kurt suddenly started stalking forward on all four toward her, his gaze locked upon her. Kitty stared confused back, stepping backwards slightly in precaution as he drew nearer. He stopped at the edge of the island, a calm face which his tail betrayed as it was moving in agitated strokes, like a playful cats'. Eyes trained on the milk.

"Katzchen, vhat have I said about drinking straight form the carton?" he purred softly. Kitty's eyes widened in fright as she lunged for the side, at the same time as Kurt lunged after her. He stuck to the fridge, as she phased though the island, grabbed the chocolate milk and went through the wall into the hallway again. Hearing a slight *bamf* behind her, she raced forward, past the rec room and towards the entrance.

Logan went up the stairs to the grand entrance of the manor after a nice drive on his bike. Stepping inside, he frowned upon the pools of water that soaked the floor. Mentally noting that he was going to teach Drake something about power responsibilities, he proceeded with caution further in. His senses barely had time to warn him before Kitty barrelled straight into his chest. The chocolate milk cartoon was smashed between their bodies, and promptly exploded, covering both of their upper torsos with brown substance. In the same movement, Kitty felt her left foot slide on the wet floor, past Logan's right leg, throwing her of balance. In a desperate try to regain it, the milk in her right hand went sailing through the air while she flailed her arms around, before she promptly fell to, and through, the ground. Kurt had no chance to duck or veer as the canister hit him in the head, making him fall backwards, and spraying both him and the hallway with milk. There was a heavy silence in the room for a couple of minutes as every person took in what just had happened ( That being Storm, coming to start preparing dinner, Rahne and Roberto, lured from the TV by the sound of Kitty being chased by a four legged Kurt, and Bobby, who was simply coming to clean up his mess). Bobby was the first to break the silence.

"BWAHAHAHAHAH! Oh my *gasp**choke* that was…AHAHAHA! Oh God… The milk… and the chocolate, Kitty's face! *gasp, choke, gasp*" By this time, Bobby was on the floor, rolling with laughter. The rest of the students weren't fairing much better. Rahne was heavily leaning on Roberto for support, and he was holding himself up by the doorframe. Kurt was lying in a heap on the floor, not able to get up, and Ororo was trying to hide her giggles behind her hands. Logan stood silently fuming, not really seeing the funny in that he was covered in a brown gloop in the late afternoon on a Friday. Seeing as he couldn't punish all of them for simply laughing, he gave all students a cold glare before turning and heading for the showers, leaving it up to Ororo to clean up the mess, Kids, being his last thought about the manner. The others in the room had just started to calm down again, when Kitty guiltily fazed herself up through the floor again. One look at Kitty's face, covered in brown, dried liquid was all it took for the present to launch into another laughing fit. Kitty laughed as well, taking in how her surroundings looked. Storm managed to compose her self so much that she was able to command the two dirty ones to go wash up and tell Bobby to help her clean the mess up. Rahne and Roberto volunteered to help as well (Or Rahne volunteered, Roberto did it to impress and earn some scores.). Kitty went and washed up in her and Rogue's shower. Deeming her clothes being too ruined for the day to wear, she put them in their wash basket, wrapped a towel around her and started looking through her drawers for new clothes. She was half way through pulling on a pair of new panties, when there was a sound of a *bamf* behind her, and the smell of brimstone filled the air around her. Turning around, she saw Kurt standing in her room, wearing a new pair of Capri's and a long sleeved, grass green, opened shirt, showing of his chest and stomach. Once he realised her state of dress, he turned an interesting tint of purple and promptly turned his back on her. Kitty knew he would never peek on her without consent (Such a gentleman!) so she continued to dress. She chose a pair of jeans shorts and a raspberry red camisole. Quickly dragging a comb through her half dry hair, she decided to let it air dry. Kurt, who'd busied himself in buttoning his shirt, remained.

"Okay, I'm like, decent now Kurt, you can look." She said lightly. Kurt turned around; his cheeks still a little purple, and could not stop staring. This angel, no, this Goddess, was it really Kitty? Her cheeks were red from the shower, her eyes shone with an unholy light, her skin looked radiant, a perfect shade of peach and cream. Her lips were naturally pink and plump; her chocolate brown hair fell in gracious curls down around her face, framing it beautifully. Her body had matured over the years, giving her a slender waist, firm hips, a gorgeous backside and even her bosom had gone up a size, rending her a perky and firm B- cup; which Kurt thought fitted her body just perfectly. It took awhile for him to realise that he was staring. Quickly, he tore his gaze away, pretending to look at the girls bookshelves.

"Soo… anything special you wanted?" _Oh, I know something special I'd want_...he thought. _No Kurt! Bad thoughts, bad! Think of something else, anything but her body… oh Scheiße!_

"Uhhm… Ray said he's taking Tabitha into town, he- he wondered if ve vanted to come vith zem… If you vant, zat is?" Kitty lit up at the proposition.

"Really? Like, totally awesome! I've been dying to go to the she sale the mall is having. Like, I soo need a new pair of flip flops for the summer." Kurt grinned at her enthusiasm.

"Alright, I go tell them ve're coming." And with that, he made a *bamf* out of the room.

**A/N: Hey, I decided that I will involve Evan, Jubilee, Rahne and maybe even Danielle in this story, and they're all back at the mansion.**


	6. Chapter 6: Mall Drama

**Disclamer; still don't own the show, the characters or the right to call them mine, SORRY! A/N This is my shortest chapter so far, please review!**

A couple of hours later, Kitty and Kurt made their way through the mall, both caring some bags, the majority being Kitty's things. They were heading to yet again a clothing store for Kitty, the last one being one for men, where Kitty had all but forced Kurt to purchase a shirt that looked stunning on him. Kitty was a bit in front of Kurt, eagerly hurrying him on, when she spotted something. Rouge was sitting outside a restaurant having ice cream with none less than Gambit! For a second, Kitty was frozen to the ground. Then, as if sensing her roomie, Rogue looked up, and met her eyes. In that moment, Kitty decided on her next action. Turning around, she seized Kurt by his arm and started pulling him towards the opposite direction. Kurt protested at first, but since she declared she suddenly had a craving for ice cream, he happily obliged. As she followed Kurt to what he'd dubbed the best ice cream place in town, she thought back on the look in her friends eyes when they met. Realisation first, then unmistakably fear, she had seemed so happy sitting there, and it was such a rare thing that Kitty refused to take it from her. She positioned herself so that Kurt had to sit back facing the passing customers as he ordered for them at the disk. Suddenly her phone gave a signal. It was a text from Rouge; _Thanks!_

Kitty smiled, she'd probably seen her drag away with Kurt, Kitty might be fine with her being out with Remy, but her brother wouldn't, at least not at first. Her friend returned with bowls almost overflowing with sweetness. Kitty quickly texted back; _Your brother's smothering me with ice cream! _

After that the sweets had been devoured, Kitty made sure to keep her fuzzy friend as far away from the restaurant as possible, as a last resort she even yanked him into a book shop to hinder him from strolling in the wrong direction. Once they emerged from the book shelves, both of them had at least two new books each, Kitty had even bought the newest book in the vampire series that Rogue was reading for her. Kurt excited first, and turned back towards her. That's when Kitty saw Remy and Rogue heading their way! They were only a couple of feet away, and it would only take for Kurt to glance over his shoulder for everything to go to hell! Rogue's eyes shoved the same fear as Kitty's, and she could see the Goth's hand squeeze the Cajun's arm tighter, but she seemed to be paralyzed in the jaw, cause they kept moving forward, Gambit not having recognized any of them.

_He's gonna do it when Kurt jumps him though_, Kitty thought dazed. Suddenly Kurt started to crane his head backwards, catching up on that it was something behind him. In a split second, Kitty took one step forward, seized her best friends' collar, and pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss, wrapping her arms around him to keep him from pulling away. Which was the last thing on either of their minds, both clinging to each other, locked in a kiss they'd longed for. Rogue winched when she all but pushed Gambit forward, passed her brother and best friend.

_I owe you SO much Kit._ She thought as they hurried outside. She kept pushing him toward his bike until they reached it.

"Y know t'ose kids in t'e mall, Cherie?"

"Yeah, mah best friend and mah brother. Both are crazy 'bout one another, but Kit kissed him to give us a way out. Ah don't know how this is gonna end up, sugah. Take meh home, please?" Gambit silently complied by raving up his bike, and soon they sped out from the parking and towards the institute.


End file.
